deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Slender Man vs. Hellboy
Hellstorm opens with a furious clash of the hunter against the hunted! Hellboy, the powerful demon who turns his powers of destruction against the evils of his own kind, and Slender Man, the mysterious predator whose methods of attack focus on a terrifying and unbeatable stealth! It's the clash of the demon and demon-hunter, as Hellstorm begins and ushers in a new era of bloodshed! When the sun rises, though, only one warrior will be left standing! Hellboy! Slender Man! Who is deadliest? Slender Man (represented by the Doctor) Slender Man is the mysterious antagonist of The Slender Man Mythos. The Slender Man is a creature or being with various nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". Slender Man generally appears (in modern times) as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. Because of its inexact nature, and differences between series, no one has yet determined what it is. Currently, the two leading theories as to what the Slenderman may be are the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. The internet popularity of Slenderman has spawned a massive amount of interconnected ARGs, collectively known as the Slenderman Mythos. Hellboy (represented by the Fury o' the Desert) Summoned by Nazi cultists lead by Grigori Rasputin, Anung un Rama was destined to destroy the world by unleashing the Ogdru Jahad to spread darkness and chaos across existence. The demon was supposed to be summoned off the shore of Scotland by Rasputin's Project Ragna Rok, but instead appeared at a ruined church near East Bromwich, England where it was founded with an extremely large rock arm by Allied troops, adopted by Trevor Bruttenholm, and named as Hellboy. Over the years, Hellboy was granted honorary human status by the United Nations, and then raised by the U.S. Government as the lead agent in the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). Hellboy is America's first line of defense against occult menaces. Hellboy grew up to be a large, red-skinned demon with a tail, horns (which he filed off, leaving behind the signature circular stumps on his forehead), and an over-sized right hand made of stone. Hellboy has faced werewolves, vampires, nuke-kubi and other mythological creatures. Because of his destiny he frequently clashes with figures such as Rasputin and Hecate, who wish for him to fulfill his fate. He is known for having a short temper and being a heavy cigar smoker. X-Factors Consider these following X-Factors when casting your vote: Psychological Warfare Which warrior is more mentally susceptible to the other's attacks? Keep in mind both of these warriors are mentally made of iron, so expect the winner in this category to have a very marginal victory. Strategy Which warrior can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which warrior is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south? Combat Experience Which warrior has more experience fighting other warriors? Endurance Which warrior can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in? Intelligence Which warrior is more intelligent in the battle space? Which warrior will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first? Creativity Which warrior will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully? Weapon Use Which warrior is more skilled in the usage of their weapons? Brutality Which warrior is more physically brutal in the battle space? Battle Hellboy grunted as he hopped over the weak chain-link fence. The night was heavy and thick in its darkness. One kerosene lamp dangled from Hellboy's grip, and with a mighty toss, he chucked the lantern into the darkness. The kerosene exploded into a ball of fire, lighting up the dark woods. The shadows danced behind the magnificent fire. Hellboy gave a short cough and gave a few heavy steps forward, crunching in the dead leaves littering the ground. He was out on the hunt, his cautious eyes scanning the dark forest surrounding him. Sniffing quietly, Hellboy made his careful approach to a tiled building several meters past the trees. Outside the doorway to the building, he found a lined paper with a? pencil drawing of a stick-figure with the word “RUN!” written on it in capital letters. Ripping the paper off of the wall and dropping it onto the grass, Hellboy placed his massive foot onto the note and pushed into the tiled room. A match struck. In the feeble light, Hellboy made out a small chair leaning against the wall, but not much else. The room smelled awful. Turning, he found fecal matter smeared on the white tile. Wincing, Hellboy backed up and turned around. Suddenly, his vision clouded over with a gray static. Grunting in surprise, he peered through the static and made out a tall, white-faced figure standing motionless. “Hey ugly…” Hellboy mutters, coughing, “Eat shit.” He raises his Good Samaritan and fires a shot point-blank into his attacker. Hellboy’s vision clears. The Slender Man is gone. Only a faint green trail of phosphorescent light leads off into the woods at five-foot intervals. “Crazy bastard…” Hellboy whispers to himself. He blows out his match and takes off out of the building into the forest, his vision rapidly adjusting to the dark. The night surrounds him in its stillness and darkness, and all Hellboy can hear are the sounds of his own heavy footsteps. Off in the distance, a child laughs – a high-pitched, unreal giggle. Hellboy looks to the right, craning his neck to see the kid. The child screams. Hellboy turns off of the path and heads into the thick forest, pushing through the low branches of the evergreen trees and stumbling through the dirt. A thick drop of blood falls from Hellboy’s giant nostril. He sniffs and another drop splatters onto his arm. A stab of pain rips through his head and he doubles over in agony. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he continues to follow the child's screams, until finally getting a good sight on the child, a young man, standing straight, screaming. “The hell you doin' out here, kid? Isn't it past curfew?” Hellboy yells, trying to get his voice over the child's loud screaming. “Something bothering ya?!” Hellboy yelled again. The child soon stops his screaming, looks up, and stares at Hellboy oddly. Grunting, Hellboy clasps a huge hand to his forehead, his vision again covered in the mysterious gray static. “Ah! What the fu-!” screams Hellboy, making out the Slender figure once more, before being slammed by a black tentacle and knocked back twenty-feet by another. Hellboy grunts as he gets off the grassy forest floor and readies his Right Hand of Doom. “Alright, asshole! Come out and fight!” yells Hellboy into the dark forest, with his vision slowly being covered in static once more. The Slender Man teleports directly behind Hellboy ready to prey on a new victim. “Hehe” Hellboy chuckles before he quickly turns and delivers a punch straight into the gut of the blank-faced figure, knocking him feet away back into the dark forest. “Ha! Take that asshole!” Hellboy continues his hunt for the creature in the forest, again stumbling on a note pinned upon a large tree without leaves. Hellboy grunts and grabs the note, taking a quick gander at the drawing, reading “ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES”. Hellboy rips the paper in two and walks away. “The hell is up with these goddamn notes?” Hellboy mutters to himself as he walks along, bumping into a van next to a rusted truck, noticing yet another note. “Another one? You've got to be kidding me.” Hellboy mutters again, gazing at the note reading “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.” with the Slender Man drawn in the middle. "Let's end this here and now..." muttered Hellboy. He tucks the Good Samaritan into his holster and pulls out Big Baby, cradling the enormous weapon with both hands. His nostrils flaring in anticipation, Hellboy licks his lips nervously, waiting. Blood fountains from his nose in a matter of seconds, his head erupting like a volcano in pain. Hellboy drops his weapon and retches on all fours into the grass. Looking up, past the sweat and blood pouring off of his head, he sees the Slender Man approaching ever nearer, never seeming to ever move physically, simply approaching. His ears fill with the crackling buzz of never-ending radio static. Hellboy roars in rage and stands up through the pain, reaching down for Big Baby. Spitting dark liquid from his mouth and coughing, he levels the weapon point-blank and fires. A small explosion tears through the forest, and the Slender Man, in all of its might and power, feels a very basic feeling of shock and surprise moments before it's all but de-atomized, thrown to tiny bits all across the flaming wreckage of the burning forest. Hellboy instantly finds relief from his pain and sits down, panting in exhaustion.? The Slender Man was not dead. In all of the damage wreaked on its body, it simply fled its physicaly being back to the otherworldy dimension from which it belonged... gone, and thoroughly defeated. WINNER: HELLBOY Expert's Opinion Hellboy emerged victorious over the Slender Man thanks to his greater experience in fighting foes similar to the blank-faced horror. Slender Man's passive-aggressive fighting style was too subtle to fairly take on Hellboy's head-on aggressive rush, and this was ultimately his undoing. EA 1, Las 0 Category:Blog posts